dungeondefendersfandomcom-20200223-history
Squire and Countess class extensive guide
About this guide The reason i wrote those guides is i just love Squire/Countess, love DD overall and i wanted to share some squire tips and strategies with you. First of all: everything here is my personal insight and many of you will have completely different habits, map layouts or understanding of specific mechanics of Squire/Countess. So i encourage you to comment on those guides, leave your ideas and possible corrections. What you will read here is only from perspective of one player (me) and one player only, layouts are built by me and for me, many of them are very common but modified by me so i could handle maps easier - do the same if something isn't working for you. And again, feel free to leave comments when you have some thoughts. Introduction to Squire/Countess Squire and Countess have same towers, same tower stats, but different skills and hero stats. Those hero classes are melee, very resistant and effective DPS classes. They can use Swords, Axes, Hammers, Gauntlets, Shields . You can see some info in Squire and Countess Weapons, but important thing is that not every weapon from each class have same speed or same damage. For example Backstabber, while being sword is more like Gauntlet when it comes to damage and speed. Also bigger weapons are little slower than smaller ones (even in same category). Thanks to Machiavell's testing of different weapon typesCountess DPS tested carefully by Machiavell you can see what kind of weapon have highest dps in practice: Simply because i'm having problems with actually hitting mobs with slow swing of hammers when running through group, and because small weapons (Backstabber) just don't do so much damage to larger groups of enemies i prefer Swords (mid sized or larger ones). That's why Frost Blade, Sand Blade, Sea Sword, then Rapier or Katana are my personal favorites because while still big they are very fast and do high damage per hit. Also, like Machiavell's tests shows, Vanguard is surprisingly better than Frost Blade (considered by DD community as best), that weapon also would be good choice. Reason why i don't like small weapons is simple: in end game content those would only be good for ogres, because positioning yourself to hit smaller moving mobs, or mobs attacking you from every side is just... will result in death eventually from group of ninjas or because of spider web. More info (with more theorycrafting) about weapons in great article: Extensive Weapon Effectiveness. Differences between Squire and Countess While still almost same hero class, Squire and his female counterpart Countess, are different when it comes to hero stats and hero skills: Towers As i said before, both Squire and Countess have same towers with same stats, nothing changes here. For more info on each tower check its own wiki page (link above each picture). Squire/Countess towers have high Defense Units usage, thus placing towers as a Squire requires more tactic approach than in Apprentice's case. But on the other hand all towers of this class are very resistant and deal high damage. Squire's defenses are much less flexible than Apprentice's, range towers do mainly single-target damage if monsters are not in one line (App have Lightning and Fireball towers for dealing with larger groups), and melee towers (Bouncer, Slicer) can get destroyed easily when placed wrong. That's why Squire/Countess builder gains much more from other hero classes defenses than App for example because while doing main damage with cannons/harpoons (especially to ogres) or hilding monsters with Spikes other classes defenses with lower DU usage can help with bigger groups of monster (Proximity Mine Trap, Fireball Tower, Lightning Tower or with holding them off (Ensnare Aura, Gas Trap, Darkness Trap). Building Squire/Countess I will talk mostly about end game stats here, because way to max level, better items and late game content is pretty simple, and stats distribution follows same path as end-game. What i recommend is to create Builder for leveling rather than DPS when you are playing alone or can't find decent Builder, because most of maps won't be difficult for you, and are easily soloable. If you want more specific information on leveling and farming i can recommend you third part of this guide: Exp and mana farming which contains specific information on how and where to level up and farm, how high stat you should have on specific game progress using Tower Builder Squire/Countess. Creating DPS As i mentioned earlier, currently best melee weapons are Frost Blade and Katana, you won't need to look for those yet though, in early game just get something with decent base damage, The High Five for example is very fast, easily obtainable, and it has really decent dps. For early levels I strongly recommend getting a good weapon and upgrading elemental damage on it. (Elemental damage increases at a higher rate than physical damage on a weapon.) Remember, that Elemental Weapon Damage won't scale with your Hero Damage stat, offensive skill, nor with any dps pet, but is still good and cheap in upgrading for learning/leveling phase. Late game, (Insane/Nightmare difficulties or level 60+) you should be upgrading only physical damage on your weapon. This is because Blood Rage and Hero Damage will not modify elemental damage. As for stats I have some rules i think everyone should have also: #Hero speed caps at 99 skill (400 in Nightmare), so if you want to move faster put some points in it, but when you'll get equip providing something around 99 (or more) in hero speed - respec and get rid of points invested in this stat. #DPS classes can be valuable mainly in Easy>Insane difficulties. Later, in Nightmare, hero dps is lowered, so it will never be better than a defense's damage. That's why every player should have decent Hero Casting Speed and repairing/upgrading towers should be more important than dealing damage. While on lower difficulties hero dps is much bigger and sometimes thanks to DPS classes defenses won't need repairing. However, it should always be a rule of thumb: Upgrade/Repair > DPS. #In Nightmare, the most important thing is to survive, so every player should have good resists and decent health. For low levels/difficulties, upgrading resists would be waste of Mana. So now some stat distribution priorities, in my opinion you should be looking for: Weapon Damage > Hero Damage > Blood Rage, Call to Arms > Hero Health + reach the cap for Hero speed and get a decent casting rate ''' And for Nightmare: '''Reists > Weapon Damage > Hero Damage > 'Hero Health' + up to 99 Hero speed, decent casting rate and some decent points in Blood Rage, Call to Arms ''' There is nothing more to say about dealing damage; the rest is pretty much self-explanatory. Squire/Countess have only 2 damage skills to use, and those are for groups of monster (remember that Joust on Countess can be cancelled, charging Countess can drop off the edge of the map sometimes). Both of those skills gain damage when Blood Rage / Call to Arms is toggled on. Also jumping into a large group of monsters (ninjas especially), under ogre's club, or in front of boss should be done with Blood Rage / Call to Arms toggled. Creating a Builder In early game builder will also deal damage, so decent weapon is required, but above all else Squire/Countess Builders should focus on Towers Damage and Towers Health as they scale best. While in Apprentice's case Tdmg and Tatk rate are most important, Squire towers won't gain that much from Tower Attack Rate. In my opinion good Squire Buider should have ratio of '''Thp : Tdmg : Trange : Trate stats like this: 2,5 : 3 : 1,5 : 2 And again some of my rules: #In later difficulties, Tower Range isn't something you should invest heavily in. You should get some from your gear, but you shouldn't invest heavily in it because you only need so much in the stat before it's overkill. #Tower Attack Rate applies only for Harpoons, Cannons and Bouncer. Among those three, Bouncers gain most from this stat followed by Cannons. That's why Trate isn't the most important stat for Sq/Count builders, but still valuable and builders must have the stat on all their items. #Tower HP scales the best of all Tower Stats for every hero class. Sq/Count should invest reasonable amount of stats in Thp, but still Tower Damage should be priority. #If you play a builder as your active hero in late game content (Nightmare) you should always invest in Resists before investing in any Tower stat when upgrading your armor! More info on builder with some tactical approach in next part of article: Tower effective usage and tips Pets Melee classes have more pets to choose from than ranged classes. For instance, Squire Guardian is rarely used by ranged classes as it has to be close to barricades. Also dps pets on ranged classes sometimes just don't shoot projectiles because they are too far away from the enemies. Melee dps can get dps ranged pet with extremely slow projectile speed because he will be very close to mobs and those projectiles will hit, unlike in ranged class case. Also melee dps class can use melee dps pet for same reason. In early game you will just get what is given to you, but in late games my recommendations are: *Get a good Genie, so you won't have problems getting mana to upgrade defenses. *Get a good App/Hunt guardian when def is upgraded - those will be pets you'll get a lot of use from in later games and they may be required by some players hosting games you join. *Get a Kobold on a Treadmill. This gives EXCELLENT tower stats for builders. *For DPS, get a Squire Guardian, sometimes it can be useful *For DPS, get a decent DPS pet, as I mentioned earlier. It can be melee, ranged with extremely slow projectile speed, or an Animus - it doesn't matter for DPS Squires. (my personal favorite is Serpent or Seahorse with low projectile speed. References * Shields Category:Squire guides Category:Countess guides Category:Guides Category:Squire Category:Countess